


Big Texy

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon drabbles written for the J2 Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: To recover from all the angst -> tooth-rotting fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Texy

Jared thought he was used to being embarrassed. After all growing up with a big brother and a little sister pretty much guaranteed embarrassing moments by the dozen. Whether it was his brother telling everyone his dating failures or his sister spreading it around that he was a Power Rangers fan (at 15), he’d been there.

Add in the fact that his mother was a teacher at his school and didn’t hesitate to treat him like her baby boy, in front of all his friends and classmates, when the situation warranted it - but he’s survived it.

Growing 6 inches in less than 5 months and becoming a walking, talking accident prone klutz right before school started one year really hurt, both literally and figuratively, but it made him stronger in the long run.

He thought he’d hit rock bottom when he’d had to sit and watch and listen while his mother regaled Jensen with not only all the embarrassing pictures she had of Jared as a baby, toddler and teen but all the stories that went along with them, including how her nickname for him had been _(was)_ “cute little tushybear” _(what!? when he was a toddler before he used words like ‘ass or butt’; he used tushy and his was cute so it stuck)_.

Jensen laughed himself silly at that - right up until Jared threaten to withhold said 'tushy' for a month.

But now he knows.

The absolute most embarrassing thing that can happen is having everyone on set know that you asked your boyfriend to refer to you as a **_’Big Sexy Texan’_** _(once, and it wasn’t his fault because you shouldn’t be held accountable for the things you say when your brain is being sucked out through your dick)_.

All because when you asked him a few days later to explain why he kept calling you _**’Big Texy’**_ , while the two of you were waiting for the next scene to be set, you forgot that you were still wearing your microphones.

And they were on.


End file.
